


Shiny Terror

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Humor, Ring shopping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Fry and Leela prepare to go engagement ring shopping.Which, of course, is not as simple in the future as it was in the present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polka_dot_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polka_dot_yam/gifts).



“Leela?” 

“Yeah, Fry?”

“I forgot how weird the past-future is.”

Leela sighed patiently as she leaned into his shoulder, her hand pressed against the plate glass of the shop window. “This isn’t even the first time we’ve gotten an engagement ring – I’m sure it’ll go smoothly.”

“Does that sign say ‘four hundred feet of intestines or best offer?’” Fry asked.

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him toward the door, and their destiny. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

When they were running for their lives from a pack of vicious ring-seeking dogs fry would come to question that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
